gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls (TV series)/Gallery
Pilot Episode/Pre-Production gravity falls postcard logo.jpg Dipper character sheet official art.jpg Mabel character sheel official art.jpg Gravity Falls Reference Map.jpg Intro forest by Ian Worrell.png Shack Concept Art.jpg Mystery Shack Concept Art.jpg Early Background Development1.jpg Early Background Development.jpg Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Dipper concept art 4.jpg Dipper Concept Art 1.jpg Dipper Concept Art 2.jpg Dipper Concept Art 3.jpg Mabel character development.jpg Wendy production art.jpg robbie concept designs.jpg stan sketches.jpg Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Old Mabel concept sketches.jpg mabel sketches.jpg Dipper hat concepts.jpg Dipper concept sketches.jpg dip mabel design 2.jpg dip mabel design.jpg dip design.jpg dip design 2.jpg dip design 3.jpg mabel design.jpg Mabel with a popsicle concept.jpeg mabel design 2.jpg mabel design 3.jpg Concept mabel.png Concept dipper.jpg Group sketch.jpg Concept mabel2.jpg gravity falls sketches.jpg Early style test of Dipper and the woods.jpg Dipper designs.jpg Mystery shack sketches.jpg Mystery shack inside sketches.jpg Shack interior.jpg Promotional Artwork Gravity Falls Logo.png Lil gideon q.jpg|Unused promo art Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg Disneyxd gravity falls wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg Gravitycard 02.jpg Gravitycard 03.jpg gf promo image.jpg Dipper.png Mabel.png GrunkleStan.png Gf5.jpg Gf2.jpg Gideon.png S1e14 promo.jpg Thedeependjoepittpromo.gif S1e16 carpet diem promo.gif Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster given out to those who attend the Gravity Falls panel. Comicon 2013 Stan Bucks.png Made Me Realize Opening dipper with candle frame 01.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 02.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 03.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 04.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 05.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 06.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 07.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 08.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 09.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 10.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 11.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 12.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 13.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 14.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 15.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 17.jpg Opening dipper with candle frame 18.jpg Made Me Realize Polaroids.jpg Intro forest by Ian Worrell.png Tourist Trapped Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 color keys.png S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gnome forest 2.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_01.png|Sketched by Sean Jimenez Gnome forest 1.png|Painted by Elle Michalka Gnome forest 3.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_02.png Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg Sc.150 pan revision.jpg Fishing show thumbs pg.1.jpg Fishing episode thumbs pg.2.jpg Fishing episode pg.3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props2.jpg Headhunters Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg Sc.240 ink.jpg Sc.161 ink.jpg Sc.5 ink copy.jpg Thumbnail mosaic headhunters.jpg S1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Inconveniencing S1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness Sc.354 ink.jpg Sc.111 ink.jpg Sc.102 ink.jpg MS back porch ink revision.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Double Dipper Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Irrational Treasure S1e8 mr northwest design.jpg S1e8 mrs northwest design.jpg S1e8 northwest dog.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg Sc.334 ink.jpg Sc.37 inka.jpg Sc.32 inka.jpg Ruffs page.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Time Traveler's Pig Tunnel of love ink.jpg Pig & dunk tank INK.jpg Ferris wheel ink.jpg Carnival thumbs 2a.jpg Carnival thumbs 1a.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Fight Fighters S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Select.gif Hadouken.gif Laugh.gif Swordswipes.gif Lightning.gif Rumble weak.gif Rumble combo.gif Rumble jump.gif Rumble kick.gif Rumble oildrum.gif Rumble point.gif Rumble punch.gif Rumble rapidattack.gif Rumble run.gif Cutscene.gif Rumble smash.gif Rumble stand.gif Rumble victory.gif Laughb.gif Super ultra multi something something something something.gif Charge.gif Drkarate.gif Drkcombo.gif Drkkick.gif Drkwalk.gif Drkwin.gif Inner.gif Innerb.gif Talk.gif Supernukefist.gif Sc.268 ruff ink.jpg Master tower.jpg Sc.220 ink.jpg Master tower paint.jpg Master tower ink.jpg Andy Gonsalves props12.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Little Dipper Summerween S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg S1e12 marathon2.jpg S1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg S1e12 kitty shock.jpg S1e12 Gorney design.jpg S1e12 marathon1.jpg Trickster design 1.jpg Trickster design 2.jpg Trickster design 3.jpg Trickster design 4.jpg Trickster design 5.jpg Trickster design 6.jpg Trickster design 7.jpg Trickster design 8.jpg Trickster design 9.jpg Trickster design 10.jpg S1e12 trickster design 11.jpg S1e12 trickster design 12.jpg S1e12 trickster design 13.jpg S1e12 trickster design 14.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Neighborhood ruff FINAL.jpg Sc.451 FINAL INK.jpg Sc.199 ruff.jpg Sc.199 FINAL INK.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Boss Mabel Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Bottomless Pit! s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg The Deep End s1e17 poolcheck special pose1.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose2.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose3.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose4.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose5.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose6.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose7.jpg s1e17 poolcheck special pose8.jpg Carpet Diem Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Boyz Crazy S1e17 ergman design.jpg S1e17 clones.jpg S1e17 clones underwear.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Land Before Swine Dreamscaperers S1e19 dream boy high.jpg s1e19 storyboard1.jpg s1e19 storyboard2.jpg s1e19 storyboard3.jpg s1e19 storyboard4.jpg s1e19 storyboard5.jpg s1e19 storyboard6.jpg s1e19 storyboard7.jpg s1e19 storyboard8.jpg s1e19 storyboard9.jpg s1e19 storyboard10.jpg s1e19 storyboard11.png s1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg s1e19 dream shack concept.jpg s1e19 bill model sheet.jpg s1e19 dream layout rough.jpg s1e19 dip memories bg.jpg s1e19 dream world concept.jpg s1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg s1e19 dreamworld layout.jpg s1e19 rough layout in dream.jpg s1e19 bby stan concept.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Production Artwork